


Galaxy Warriors

by st_r_trk_fangasm



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Children's Games, Crying, Emotions, Feelings, Feels, First Meeting, Firsts, Friendship, Innocent, Kid Fic, Naive, action figure, kids being kids, kids in a restaurant, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_r_trk_fangasm/pseuds/st_r_trk_fangasm
Summary: On a space dock with their parents, Jim and Spock meet for the first time.





	Galaxy Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this after seeing some kid Jim and Spock art. I wrote it to go back and forth between Jim and Spock's perspectives while still being in third person. I hope it's not too confusing.

Jim stared at the dark haired boy. Spock. He stared long and hard. The more he stared, the more he frowned. What kid wore floor length robes and cut their hair like that? And those ears? Was he an elf or something? The tiny upturned eyebrows were ridiculous too. It looked so stupid. 

Spock side eyed the human child. Jim. A blue eyed blond was such a foreign thing to him that he could not help being both curious. Not many Vulcans were so fair featured and so to see it in a child with rounded ears, it was blatantly odd. Mother's human ears were obviously round, but she normally covered them. Nothing but her eyebrow shape revealed her species. 

Jim watched the un-moving boy. Impulsively, he grimaced and stuck his tongue out at him.

Spock blinked and raised a brow at him. He looked up at his parents to see if they had noticed this behaviour, but neither of them reacted. They were deep in conversation with Mrs. Kirk about their travels together.

Jim grunted and continued frowning at the other boy.

Spock decided that the human had nothing more to offer him than making faces, thus he looked for something else to better occupy his attention. The space dock had many other species he could observe.

Seeing as the other boy was looking off at everything but him now, Jim decided to do the same. Sure, there were plenty of weird looking people, but his eye was immediately drawn to a vending machine with Galaxy Warriors on the side. Before he could take two steps towards it, Mom grabbed a hold of the back of his shirt, keeping in place. He glanced up at her and saw that she wasn't going to address him… yet. She kept talking and so he rolled his eyes and sighed, letting his head rest back in exasperation.

"Winona, why don't we have lunch. I'm sure the boys are hungry," Mother offered. Spock looking up at his parents. He knew Mother was being polite in insinuating that both children were in need of sustenance, but Spock knew it was 41 minutes early for lunch and he could wait until then to eat with his parents in a quieter venue. He looked to Father in hopes of gaining favor over Mother's offer. Father looked down upon him with only his eyes in silent assertiveness. Mother was to have her way.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose," Mom smiled, obviously wanting to sit and talk more with them. Not Jim. He was going to protest having to sit with them in polite silence the whole time. His stomach gave a traitorous growl. He felt his face heat up as they all looked to him. The scarfed lady smiled, but the pointy eared ones just raised their weird brows.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mother said. "I have the perfect place. There's a bistro just around the corner that serves vegan sandwiches and pasta dishes." She was already walking towards it. Spock followed on her left, Father joining close behind once the women and children were ahead. Spock wondered why Mother would mention that they were going to eat vegan anything. Were there intelligent species that still ate meat of some kind?

Jim grumbled to himself. He wanted chicken nuggets and fries! It was so unfair! Entering the bistro and getting a seat for 5. Jim jumped into the corner bunk, scooting into the comfortable seat only to realize that the table was too high. Mom got him a booster seat which he begrudgingly accepted. She sat beside him and continued her conversation with the lady who sat in a chair. Her family did the same. The chairs were higher than the bench and the weird kid was already taller so that he sat there without any need for a boost. Unfair.

Spock sat comfortably in his seat, taking note of all the smells in the room. He recognized some from his mother's garden that had particularly strong scent like oregano. He picked up the tablet with the menu and browsed the items. Upon seeing various meats, he ticked off the vegan option to have 5 selections left to choose from. He saw something he recognized from Mother's cooking; a pesto pasta salad. He selected it and showed his father for approval. Father nodded and Spock sent his order to the kitchen.

Jim scrolled quickly through the menu, desperate for at least fried wedges. When he did, they were covered in green herbs and cheese. Furiously he scrolled back to the top to check for a kids menu. There was a mac. and cheese or a mini pizza that he could possibly be satisfied with. Mom tapped the mac. and cheese option and sent it. Jim looked up at her in anger. Sure he might have wanted it, but she could have let him pick it for himself. Now he was adamant to have his revenge.

The women took a few more minutes to decide, but once their food choices had been sent off, water and hot beverages were being served. Spock was not offered tea, but said nothing as the waiter left them. He sipped the water and continued to look at his surroundings. The interior of the establishment was simple, covered in plants and had many ceiling lamps. The cream walls and wood furnishing looked more like the bath houses on Vulcan. The blue cushioning was the accent color that made it more obvious that he was off world and definitely not in a bath house. Blue was odd. Like the child fidgeting beside him.

Jim had his elbow up on the table, head in his hand. He was hungry and bored. Why didn't this place have a paper mat and crayons to draw with? He looked around at the other tables. There was another little kid a few tables down playing a game on a PADD. He looked to Mom and put a hand on her forearm. She put hers over his and waited until she turned to him.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" Mrs. Kirk addressed the boy after having covered his hand with hers for 23 seconds. Jim asked for her PADD to play a game on. She hummed in contemplation. Her eyes flickered to Spock and back to Jim. "Okay, but pick something you can both play,"

"But Mom," he whined. Most of the games were single player. Besides, he was wanted to continue his Galaxy Warriors game. Mom narrowed her eyes at him. Jim glowered back, but didn't continue his protests. He side glanced the elf kid who at least looked interested. He nodded to Mom and she opened up the PADD for him. Once the application opened up with several mini games, she handed it to him with a last warning glance.

"Be nice," she warned more than reminded her child. Spock watched attentively as Jim addressed him for the first time. Jim continued to glance over the PADD at him as he made his choice of game. Spock wondered if it would test his knowledge of Earth History or if it was going to be a game of logic. Jim leaned over to show Spock the PADD.

"The only games that are two player is Tic-Tac-Toe and Tetris," Jim said, immediately flipping away from that menu before Spock could decide on one. He was going to show this weirdo a real game. "We can take turns playing single player games instead." He let Spock look over the options, waiting for some kind of response.

Spock stared at the colorful menu. He read the texts summarizing the games, but he didn't understand the logic behind most of them. One asked the player to create images using objects from a kitchen such as fruit and utensils. Another was a creature collecting fruit through a maze and making the 'Ultimate Salad'. Even the math game was full of strange creatures. Was this what was needed to stimulate a human child? Odd and colorful creatures doing basic tasks?

Jim swung his leg impatiently as Spock browsed the PADD. It didn't take long for Jim to sigh and roll his eyes at the perplexed look on the kid's face. He tapped the Galaxy Warriors application and decided that Spock could just watch him play the game. Their food might get to them before he asks about taking his turn anyway.

Spock said nothing, but continued watching the screen as the game loaded up. A human caricature popped up in a bright red outfit with gold braiding.

"Thanks for joining us Cadet!" Captain Galaxy greeted a little too loudly from the PADD. He quickly turned down the sound, but Mom was already snatching the padd from him.

"Jimmie, I warned you," the woman shook her head. Spock looked at the PADD longingly. Mother pulled out her own PADD and offered it to Spock instead.

"Why don't you show Jim some of your games instead," the woman said, but Jim was already near tears. He hid his face in his arms, pouting angrily. It just wasn't fair! He wanted to play his game!

Spock gaped at the scene the child made. He took the PADD from his mother absently, continuing to stare at the head of blonde hair. He looked down at his PADD, then up at the boy who was being ignored by the adults at the table. Spock looked up at his parents who continued their conversation, then back at the PADD.

Jim sniffled and pulled his head up. He frowned at the table top. He couldn't wait to go back home.

"Thanks for joint us Cadet!" came the lower volume narrator's voice from Mother's PADD. The blond's head came right up, staring in awe at Spock. The vulcan averted his gaze for a moment, perplexed by the raw emotion the boy's wide blue eyes displayed. He handed the PADD over to him.

"Will you show me how to play?" He asked him. Jim took the PADD, still staring at him in perplexity. The weirdo couldn't be half bad if he wanted to play Galaxy Warriors right?

"Yeah," the blond nodded eagerly and began explaining the characters to Spock. The leader and main character being Captain Galaxy was the narrator that guided the player. The player would play as the 4 different colored troops that had select abilities to get through different puzzles and battle levels. Since Spock was starting at the beginning, there were simple tutorial levels to pass first. The human let Spock play while he gave him tips. Spock found the game to be simple, but it was gratifying to hear the character praise him for getting through tasks, even if they were simple.

Jim watched the boy whiz through the levels. Sometimes he'd ask what something was and Jim would answer him. This Spock kid really didn't know too much about anything, but it was kind of fun to be the smart one for once. Sam always beat him at games and teased him.

"Bet you can't beat the Saber Tooth Fuzzball," the human grinned excitedly as they entered the final stage. He pulled the PADD toward himself, but Spock held fast. "Come on! I can take him on!"

"I believe I can defeat this 'Fuzzball'," the boy insisted, tapping the screen to begin the battle. The human continued to tug.

"No! You're gonna run right into the-" but it was already too late for the trooper. The blue character was vaporized by the stun beams.

"You did not give me adequate warning," Spock accused.

"I can do it! Let me try!"

Spock held the PADD away from him. "I will try again," he insisted.

"Come on! Let me have a turn!"

"I can do it," Spock insisted louder.

"Share!" Jim yelled.

"Jim," Mrs. Kirk interjected, pushing her son back in his seat and away from the PADD that Spock was now holding at arm's length away from him. Mother took it from him and turned it off. Spock opened his mouth to protest, but his parents were looking at him sternly. Spock sat back promptly, taking account of his posture. He counted to ten.

"Mom!" Jim whined.

"You want a time out?" she asked him.

Jim knew it was an empty threat. Food was coming and there was no where for her to use as a time out corner. Still, he knew she'd come up with worse if he challenged her on it. So he shook his head and sat back obediently in his seat.

Spock was embarrassed. He'd forgotten himself again and acted incorrectly. In public too. Father would likely give him a talk later and Mother would make it worse by trying to make him feel better which would lead to him crying in shame. He wished he were more vulcan.

Jim was grateful that the food came to their table at that moment. It got the adults to stop talking about kids. Like they even knew anything. The mac. and cheese was pretty good. He scarfed it down, but he saw that Spock was eating his pasta really slowly. He kept his eyes down, not looking around at all now.

Spock was not hungry. His emotional turmoil had spoiled his appetite. He knew that not eating would hardly benefit him. It would prompt his parents to further scrutinize him and his body to weaken.

Spock's mom reached out to her boy and put her hand on his back, drawing his attention. She set a tea cup in front of him with a gentle smile, then sat back to ask Mom about the farm. Jim scrunched his face as Spock drank the leaf juice.

"Isn't that gross?" the human asked, staring at him with a grimace. Spock shook his head.

"It is calming," Spock said. It was like he was trying to talk like an adult. Jim didn't think he was doing it to sound superior though. His parents must be tough on him.

"So, did you like the Galaxy Warriors?" the boy asked, obviously looking to further converse on the subject. Spock nodded, making an effort to stay conscious of his surroundings. He sipped his tea again.

Jim continued on about Galaxy Warriors for a time. Spock just listened quietly, brown eyes attentive. He stopped Jim sometimes to ask about certain characters.

"They all come from different planets and join forces to defeat the Evil Forces of Darkness. The Captain is the only human, but he didn't grow up on Earth. The green trooper is kind of like a merman. That's why he can go underwater, but he looks like a normal guy. The blue trooper is super smart and nice, but he looks like a bad guy. The yellow trooper is super pretty and strong, but she uses up so much power that she need to recharge a lot. And the purple trooper never takes off their mask. I can't tell if it's a girl or a guy, but I think it's a girl. She can turn into anything-"

"Okay Jim. I think that's enough Galaxy Warriors for one day," Mrs. Kirk huffed. Spock disagreed, but said nothing. He hoped that he would be allowed to continue playing this game when they returned home.

"Mom, Galaxy Warriors is the best! And you promised I could get another figure!" Jim insisted. Mom eyed him sternly, but she smiled and pulled out the token credit chip.

"Alright, but only one," Mrs. Kirk let the child take the token from her. She cleared her throat expectantly as he fussed out of his booster seat. He gave a heavy sigh and turned back to her. She tapped her cheek with her index and her son kissed her there.

"Thank-you Mommy," Jim said quickly, getting out of his seat. "Come on Spock. Let's go see which one I get!" The dark haired boy looked uncertainly at his parents. His mom nodded.

Spock got up and followed the excited child towards the front of the establishment where there was a machine with Galaxy Warriors written across the top. The machine was larger than both of them, filled to the brim with round plastic capsules. Jim slipped in the token and pressed the button. The machine whirled and the theme music for the game started up. Captain Galaxy's voice rang out.

"Thanks for joining us today cadet! Your mission: to rescue the trooper stuck in this maze of asteroids. You have one minute to save them before the Black Hole takes them away. Good luck!" Jim grinned as the screen lit up with the maze of rocks.

Spock watched the boy drag his finger across the glass in order to guide the ship through the asteroids. He hit a few, losing life points, but he was making good time. 

"You must regain life points. There," he pointed to the left of the screen where a crystal rock sparkled. Jim took it without a word, his tongue sticking out as he played. Unfortunately the detour took Jim on a longer path. He would not make it in time to save the trooper. Spock frowned. How could they win?

"I got this!" Jim said, picking up speed through the wider gapes of asteroid to avoid any more damage to his now full health bar.

Spock watched in awe as the human navigated his ship quicker across the screen. With only a few seconds left, Jim blasted through three layers of asteroids to get to the trooper. He won. The boy bounced up, fist in the air victoriously as Captain Galaxy congratulated him.

"Yes! High five!" Jim held up his hand, awaiting Spock's. He stared blankly at him. "Come on! Hold up your hand like this!" Spock lifted his hand. Jim smacked it and whirled around excitedly awaiting to see which trooper would be awarded to him.

Spock stood very still, absolutely shocked by what had just transpired. He looked at his palm now, processing the transferred emotions of joy and excitement. Jim clearly did not understand that he'd done something inappropriate and Spock was not offended. He decided not to mention it as he continued to observe him.

"Now we get a new trooper! Some kids say that you can get Captain Galaxy himself. But I think it's a myth. It would be cool though," Jim smiled as the machine made more whooshing noises and the sound of the capsule falling into the 'dock' could be heard. Jim stuck his hand in and pulled out the softball sized toy. He struggled to open it as usual.

Spock offered to help, but the boy shook his head, continuing to squeeze the capsule stubbornly. After several attempts including putting the capsule between his shoulder and the game machine, Jim groaned loudly and handed it over. Spock squeezed at the seam as Jim had. It was tightly sealed and the pressure caused the top part to pop off. It flew off in a direction neither of them could discern. Jim laughed.

"It went flying! Wow!" He continued to laugh. "Did you see that?!"

Spock smiled slightly, holding onto the bottom part of the capsule with the wrapped figure. He hoped that the top had landed in one of the many plants in the establishment, but Jim's laughter had him almost dismissive of the repercussions.

"So who'd we get?" Jim asked, peaking down into Spock's hands. He plucked the toy out and opened the bag with his teeth. "Oh! It's the blue trooper. See. I told you he looks evil," he said handing him back to Spock.

Spock looked down at the features of the trooper. He first noted that he had blue features that matched his uniform and slicked back hair. His closed mouth smile still showed his canines, but he looked otherwise inoffensive.

"He's got your ears," Jim smiled. Spock looked up at him and Jim bit his lip thoughtfully. "You can keep him. I already have him anyway."

Spock knew he must have let something on his face slip, but he didn't care. He'd never been given anything from another child before. He held the blue trooper a little tighter to himself.

"Come on boys. Time to go," Mom came up behind them with Spock's parents. "Don't worry. We got your lunches to go in case you actually want to eat later."

"It was nice seeing you again, Winona," Mother smiled at her colleague.

"Same to you. Call me anytime," Mom replied, putting her hand on Jim's head. "Say bye to Spock."

"Bye," Jim frowned. Spock did not want to part ways either.

"Good-bye, Jim. Perhaps we shall meet again," Spock said politely.

"Spock, what do you have in your hands?" Father asked him. Spock instinctively hid the toy away from his view. 

"It's the blue trooper," Jim informed. "He can have it. I have-"

"Spock," Father interrupted, looking at Spock expectantly. Spock knew what he was going to say, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He held onto the trooper tighter. He wanted to keep it. Jim had given it to him. It was his now. It was a gift. From Jim. He felt himself begin to shake.

Jim couldn't believe it. Spock wasn't allowed any toys? He looked like he was about to cry. No, he was definitely crying. Spock was sniffling.

"Perhaps we can let him have this one," Mother said genteelly. There was a long silence as Spock tried to control himself. His lip trembled with the effort and a tear slipped down his face.

Jim put his hand on his arm and Spock reciprocated. They stood quietly as Spock's parents had a silent argument.

Spock found Jim's aura to be soothing. He held on a bit longer, finding his center. He sniffled a few more times and looked up at Jim's concerned face. Spock nodded at his silent question.

"Very well," the mean man finally said. "I will allow this, but I expect exemplary behavior from you, Spock. No more of these outbursts." Spock looked up in surprise, but nodded. Jim drew away with a smile.

"Yes Father," Spock said, elated. Mother cleaned up his face and kissed his forehead. He normally would not appreciate the gesture, but he allowed it to sooth him as Jim's touch had. He looked back to Jim who waved at him as Mrs. Kirk lead them out of the bistro, holding his hand.

Jim planned on meeting up with Spock again soon. Spock was planning the same. Soon would come in years, but they would hold onto their first moments until then.

END

*I cried so much.


End file.
